


Odo and Kira

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: The pitter patter of many little feet





	Odo and Kira

“Are you sure you’re all right, Nerys?”

“I’m fine, Odo.”

“Excuse me for asking, but if you just sa id what I think you said, then a sudden fever is the only explanation.”

“ All I said was that  Garak was  cute .”

“And you don’t see the problem with that sentence?”

“I don’t mean cute as in want to date cute, I meant more like adorable.”

“I stand by my conclusion.”

“I’m sorry, Odo, but have you seen Garak lately?”

“He looks the same to me.”

“I just saw him  marching down the Promenade  like a proud mother duck  with five  hatchlings in tow, all chirping at each other. How is that not adorable?”

“He did say he’d always wanted a large family.  Frankly, though, I’m surprised he was able to convince Doctor Bashir to adopt such a large family that quickly.”

“ Well, apparently there was some ... miscommunication.”

“How so?”

“ Julian told me that Garak  kept going on and on about how their quarters were too empty  and that they should do something about it .”

“ That seems perfectly clear .  In Cardassian terms, the lack of subtlety is almost vulgar. ”

“Julian’s not Cardassian.”

“He’s lived with one long enough.”

“Julian thought he wanted to spruce the place up, get some plants,  maybe a riding hound .”

“And signing the adoption papers didn’t tip him off?”

“He said he signs his name so much he never even looks at what he signs. He  assumed it was  for customs.”

“I can’t believe he  blindly signed something given to him by Garak of all people.”

“They are married.”

“ That’s h ardly a reason to start trusting him.  D idn’t  he  get suspicious when Garak started filling up their quarters with baby clothes?”

“He thought Garak was starting a new clothing line for his shop.”

“For someone so smart  the doctor  is surprisingly dumb .  Are you going to tell me he only found out when the children arrived?”

“No, it was just before.  Garak  was bugging him to pick out names. Julian  said he was really tired and said he didn’t see what the big deal was picking out a name for a dumb dog. ”

“ Ah,  that night . We got 13 calls about the shouting.”

“ Poor Julian, he only had a few weeks to adjust. I mean, how did Garak  manage to get all the paperwork and everything done in one month?”

“ Garak is nothing if not efficient .”

“ Is that why he adopted five kids at once? ”

“ I believe he said something about getting the diaper stage over with all at once.”

“ Well, it all worked out.  They’re obviously happy. Really,  I’ve never seen Garak look so well.  His hair is thick and shiny. His skin looks great. I mean, h e’s practically glowing ... ”

“ What?”

“ Umm - c an Cardassian males get pregnant?”

“I wouldn’t know. You should ask Doctor Bashir.”

“ Oh, no - I’d hate to ruin the surprise. ”


End file.
